


Moving on

by a_la_grecque



Category: Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_la_grecque/pseuds/a_la_grecque
Summary: A small selection of Isabella's correspondence sometime after the events in Bath





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MmeBahorel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeBahorel/gifts).



To my dearest brother,

              I hope you are faring well back up at Oxford, and that you have managed to quite free yourself from some of the less desirable acquaintances that you made in previous years.

Speaking of such acquaintances, you can imagine my horror when I found out that Mr. and Mrs. Tilney are also lately installed at Cheltenham, rumour has is it that Mrs Tilney was recommended to take the waters to help her recover from a difficult confinement with her first child. My heart quite skipped a beat, but of course it is only Mr Tilney, and not Captain Tilney, so you see the situation is not so dire as it could have been. It is bad enough, however, for although Mrs Tilney is really no one of consequence, she was once of some consequence to you, dear brother.

Happily, there is enough society here that we haven’t been cast into each other’s way, and really these married and settled women move in quite different circles to mine, and I imagine their company must be such a frightful bore, always talking of their children – when to shorten their gowns and how to choose suitable pursuits for their daughters. I should find it terribly dull, I am sure.

Minor shocks like these aside, I find Cheltenham suits me very well. There is so much more refinement here than one finds in Bath, somehow. I am ever so grateful to Miss Ashford and her family for inviting me. Of course everywhere seems dull without your company, we do not seem to get into so many scrapes as we managed in Bath last year.

The eldest Miss Ashford is quite hopelessly attached to a promising young officer, and expects they will be married within the year. Her society isn’t quite so exciting as it once was, but at least I have more chances at dance partners now she will only stand up with the dashing young Colonel Crawley. Her younger sister, however, well… if your studies should allow you time for a brief visit to Cheltenham, I should be honoured to introduce you to Sophia. I think you will find that she would have no objection to being driven around in a fine carriage with such superb horses as you keep. And you know that both sisters shall have ten thousand pounds each to their names.

Do write if you are able to visit.

Your affectionate sister,

Isabella

 

* * *

 

Dear Mrs Tilney,

Or dare I say Catherine? I still think of you as Catherine, and a very dear friend. I write to congratulate you on your marriage – it seems so strange I didn’t hear of it before now! And I understand that further congratulations are in order now you have started a family of your own.

I do hope you don’t think it impertinent of me to write, you must think me such a terrible flirt after all that happened in Bath. I do have the oddest sense of humour at times, and my little jokes don’t always turn out the way that I had intended. I had the impression that I quite offended you and your splendid Henry, so it seemed best to let the acquaintance drop.

I have thought of you often and fondly, however, in the past year. I can’t get through a volume of Mrs Radcliffe’s without wondering what dear Catherine would think of it. I do miss our conversations in Bath most dreadfully at times. I find myself here in Cheltenham in the company of the Ashford family. I do not know if you ever made their acquaintance in Bath but they are a most pleasant family. The Miss Ashfords, however, do not have half your imagination and sometimes I long for more creative society.

Our lodgings here are at 37 ------- Street, and you would be most welcome to call, both of you, should you have the time.

Oh, and do remember me to dear James, when you happen to see him next.

With fondest regards,

Isabella Thorpe

* * *

 

Dearest Anne and Maria,

Do forgive me for writing to you both, but I know how you would fight if I shared some details with one of you and not the other, and this saves me the trouble of copying things out over again to make sure I tell you both the same things.

I am quite sure that Cheltenham is far more fascinating than Bath, and you really must persuade Mama to come and take the waters here so you can join me, otherwise you will be wild with envy at all the opportunities being placed in my path.

The Misses Ashford are very sweet to me, although of course they could never take the place of my own dear sisters in my heart. They have a very wide acquaintance here, and I have met all kind of interesting people since we arrived. One or two are very interesting indeed, but more on that later.

We have all the latest fashions here, one might as well be in London – especially compared with the outdated gowns one sees in some of the other spa towns. Don’t tell a word of it to mama, but I have already ordered two new muslins – one simply has to have new clothes or you’ll be talked of all over the town. Don’t worry, I’m sure that we can get them made over for both of you after I have finished with them.

But who would I want to wear such fine gowns for? The best news of all is that the ------shire regiment is quartered in the town, and we are quite often at dinner with the officers. Of course the oldest Miss Ashford has claimed the best of them for herself, but one or two of the others are also quite acceptable. I find that none of the Captains are to my taste but there is a certain Major Gilchrist who seems to find my company very enjoyable indeed. Of course I have learned not to have too high expectations where military men are concerned, but we attended a ball last night and he quite refused to stand up with anyone else!

But please, don’t mention any of this to dear Mama, you know how she frets about such things and I think she still hasn’t forgiven me for all that went on in Bath.

Your affectionate sister,

Isabella


End file.
